The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor circuit having multilayer wiring and comprising circuit elements formed in a semiconductor body, said circuit elements being interconnected by connection conductors extending at at least two levels, the connection conductors at a given level being separated from the connection conductors at the next level by an insulating layer.
In integrated circuits of this kind, the problem may arise that undesired (capacitive) couplings occur between the circuit elements formed in the semiconductor body and the connection conductors extending above them.